The Bond Of Half Nations
by sctwilightvampwolfgal
Summary: Their bond was a strange thing indeed that led them to speaking to their significant others about it, and may be, just, may be sharing. *Mentions of SpaIta and GerMano as well as mentions of GerIta and SpaMano.*


It was an annoying feeling: their 'bond' as half nations.

Especially when he was alone.

All he could see with in his head was the way that Ludwig was whenever he and Feliciano were home alone.

A side that appealed to the fiery Italian just as much as it did to his brother.

Ludwig wasn't always so stern apparently, and he had a soft side.

The bond worked both ways which affected Feliciano.

There were times where he wanted Big Brother Spain to love him, romantically.

It was a confusing mess of emotions for the Italy Twins.

Things could never get any better they knew, but they never could work up the courage and bravery to tell their significant others about said bond.

What would Spain say?

What would Germany say?

Would they accept or disapprove?

Was it possible for them to share?

* * *

"Luddy? Can I tell you something?" Feliciano couldn't remember ever being this nervous.

"Ja." Ludwig murmured.

"Does it upset you that I'm attracted to Big Brother Spain?" Feli refused to admit to loving Spain that way.

"You are?" Germany was confused; North Italy had never told him that before.

"Sí." Feli blushed.

"How long? What does that mean for me?" Ludwig fired off two questions.

"A while. I love you, and I share stuff and feelings with my brother, so he's kind of attracted to you too." Feliciano admitted rather relunctantly.

"He is?" Germany's German accent was rather prominent as he spoke.

"Sí." Feli mumbled.

"And you're attracted to Spain too?" Germany asked.

"Sí, I can see and feel what my brother's going through; it's our bond. He's the same way." Feliciano explained.

"Why did you tell me all of that?" Ludwig asked his lover, referring to the feelings that the Italian admitted to having.

"I wanted to be honest with you, and I wondered if you would share us." Feli answered.

"You want me to pretend that I love your brother, and for Spain to pretend to be in love with you?" Ludwig asked his shorter lover.

"Sort of." Feliciano looked awkward and nervous.

"I don't know how to feel about this." Ludwig murmured.

"Sorry." Feli squeaked out.

"Don't be. I want you to share how you feel with me." Germany blushed as he attempted to sort out his own feelings about this.

"I was hoping that you could make my fratello happier too." Feli chirped.

"If it will make you happy." Ludwig murmured.

"Sí." Feliciano just wanted his brother to be happier too, and another part of him hoped that it would encourage Romano to talk about it with Spain too.

* * *

"You did what?" Romano was angry.

"I told Germany about the bond." Feliciano squeaked out.

"Why would you go and do that?" Romano nearly growled the words at his little brother.

"I wanted Germany to be able to make you happy as well." Feliciano murmured rather sadly with tear filled eyes.

Lovino sighed, "I can't stay mad at you when you just want to make me happy."

He still didn't feel neccessarily happy with this set-up yet it did seem to kill his loneliness.

He definitely wasn't expecting all of the dates, the kisses, or his brother's easy acceptance of it.

The guilt did harm Romano's heart and conscious however.

It killed him not to tell Spain about this or be honest with him about his feelings and the bond.

He knew for a fact that Feli still got lonely and still wanted Spain to love him as well.

* * *

Lovino paced outside of Spain's door as he tried to work up the words that he would say.

He was scared of straight up rejection and refusal.

Romano was startled by the sound of Spain's door being opened and the sight of the Spaniard, himself.

"Lovi?" He was stupified as he hadn't expected the Italian to visit that day.

"Do you promise to love me regardless of what I say next?" Lovino asked him in a mere murmur.

"Sí, of course, Lovi." Spain answered him while wondering what could come next.

"My brother and I have this bond that allows us to feel and see what the other is experiencing. It leads to Feli falling for you, and also makes me want Ludwig, It doesn't mean that I don't still love you, or that Feli doesn't still love Ludwig." Lovino stopped with a blush, both nervous and embarrassed from what he'd just said and the reaction that it might bring about.

"You want us to share you?" Antonio asked him in surprise.

"Yes." Lovino muttered.

"I don't know how well that I can pretend to love Feli like that, or how I'd pretend to not be hurt by Ludwig and you being together. I can try though." Spain put the bravest smile that he could muster on his face.

Lovino felt a small smile up his face.

It wasn't easy for the four of them, and it would be long road yet there was hope that one day, it wouldn't be a struggle as their love and hard work would all pay off.


End file.
